


Damn cheeseballs

by Birdie831



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fire, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie831/pseuds/Birdie831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is hospitalized from being caught in a fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn cheeseballs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot idea inspired by one of my buddies in the shawnsquad

You know those days where everything starts off great but goes to shit real quick? Today was one of those days. Armin and I had been spending our days off together at home, both our jobs being rather demanding. I sighed contently as I kissed the top of Armins head, his smaller form resting ontop of my own as we cuddled on the couch and caught up on Armins current obsession. Said blond shifted a little and looked up at me with his giant blue eyes. 

"Hey, Eren? Do we have any cheeseballs in the pantry? I really want some" 

I shifted Armin and sat up, putting him on the couch and getting up. Walking into the kitchen, i opened the pantry door and glanced around, looking for Armins favorite snack since his drunken escapade a couple weeks ago. 

"Sorry Ar! Seems we're out!" 

I called out, closing the door. I made my way back into the livingroom and paused at Armins expression. He looked like his goldfish died and then eaten by a random ass cat. I sighed and grabbed my keys. 

"Come on. Lets go get some more"

I chuckled at how quickly his face lit up. I slid my shoes on and made my way out of our home, Armin trailing behind as we walked out to the car. I unlocked the doors and got in, Armin getting in the passenger seat. We buckled up and I started the car. 

The drive to the little corner shop was about five minutes from the house, easy walking distance but I knew Armin wanted the little circular balls of cheese as soon as physically possible. I waited in the car and listened to some music as he went in and bought his snack. 

Now, this is where everything went to shit real quick. There was loud explosion from the back of the store and next thing i know there are flames engulfing the store. I jump out of the car and go to run inside, but the owner that had made it out pulled me back, claiming it wasn't safe. 

With a well placed, get the fuck out of my way!, I ran inside, covering my mouth and nose with my shirt as i looked around for a familiar mop of blond hair. 

"Armin!?" 

I shouted, coughing as I looked through the store. There was another explosion and part of the roof fell down, knocking isles down. I heard a yell of pain and a very loud, but strained, 

"Eren!!" 

I quickly ran over, following the noise. There, under burning beams and cereal boxed, was Armin. I made my way over only to get stopped by more ceiling falling. I coughed and tried to find another way to him. I could hear shouting outside and the arrival of fire trucks. I continued to try and talk to Armin, but it was hard to hear.

The water from the hoses hit the building, making more unstable ceiling panels fall. I called, screamed, begged for help. A few firemen came in and removed me from the building, but i told them to get Armin, that he was more important than I was. A few went back in with hoses as I was led to an ambulance, getting hooked up to an oxygen mask due to smoke inhilation. 

"We got a live one!" 

Two firemen carried out Armins limp body. He must have passed out from the pain or lack of oxygen. Either way... he was out... I sighed in relief and moved to go to him, only to be restrained yet again. I watched as he was put on a stretched and loaded into another ambulance, his clothes being cut off and removed so they could treat any wounds and remove any clothes that could have been melted or burned. I just... watched. It was like everything was silent. 

****

I was eventually allowed to see Armin in his hospital room. He had suffered from various burns and had his leg and arm broken from falling beams. His body was most bandaged and part of his face was as well. I pulled a chair up and sat beside him, just looking at him. 

"Hey, Armin.. Its been about a week now.. when are you going to wake up? Everyone wants to know how you are and I don't know how to tell them without you being awake." 

I sighed and gently took his nonbandaged hand in mine.

"I haven't watched any of the show since this all happened. figured it wouldn't be fair to you" 

I licked my lips a little.

"You have to wake up soon okay? please.. wake up"

****

The next few weeks passed like that. I would visit Armin, update his sleeping form on everyones worries and whats been going on, and he would just lay there limply. But... he woke up today.. He actually woke up! 

"E-Eren?" 

Came the most hoarse voice I've probably ever heard. I stopped my daily update and looked up at Armin, wide eyed when his tired blue eyes looked into me own green ones. 

"Y-You're awake!?" 

Armin chuckled slightly then coughed, wincing when he finally stopped. 

"What... what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" 

I sighed and rubbed his palm gently.

"There was an explosion at the store, the furnace blew up and the shitty roof collapsed from the flames.. you got trapped under the beams and I couldn't get to you... You've been in a coma for three weeks" 

My eyes burned from unshead tears. I refused to cry. I had to be strong for the both of us. Armin was quiet for a bit, taking it all in.

"Those damn cheeseballs"

I blinked then chuckled. 

"What?" 

Armin laughed a little then coughed. I was glad he was at least laughing. Even if it was a little bit.

****

I started bringing books everyday. I would sit with Armin and would alternate between reading to him and holding the book so he could read. It was funny sometimes because i would read slower than him and he would get frustrated when i wouldn't turn the page when he was ready.

****

The cast on his arm came off today, and so did some of his bandages. The expression on his face was priceless. He finally got to move his arms and then teased me about being able to read at his own pace. The little dweeb. I smiled though, smiled because he was healing.

****

He got sick. The doctors said he got the flu and with his lungs still being all messed up it was hurting him to breathe. He was on careful watch incase he stopped breathing. I read to him today, he leaned against my side as i did. At one point I felt him go limp.

of course my first reaction was that he could of stopped breathing so I checked his monitors.... nope. he's breathing alright. little shit just passed out on me. I sighed in relief and kissed the top of his head. He was going to be the death of me.

****

His cast on his leg came off today, and he spent the day strolling around with his little walker. He got mad when i called him a little old man. But he laughed it off and wont stop making old guy jokes. 

"Back in my day--"

"Armin, you finish that sentance and I'm leaving" 

"But Eren! You know I'm funny!" 

****

Armin is getting discharged today. His burns had healed but he was going to have scars on his leg and side. He was glad his face was fine, just some scratched mainly. I helped him into the car and drove him home. He just wanted to spend the day moving and doing things but I told him he was gonna deal and lay in bed with me. I missed cuddling him.

When we got into the house he looked so relieved to have actual food I thought i was gonna cry from laughing so hard. He also threw the empty cheeseball container at me. We spent a good two hours making a giant mess of cheeseballs, as I had gotten him five containers of the damn things.

It was great to finally have my Armin back home where he belonged.


End file.
